


Deal with it

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: May has had to deal with a lot recently, but finding out that her nephew is Spider-Man, whole different story.





	Deal with it

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this and its super late i am so sorry. I forgot about this prompt so i rushed it as soon as i found the comment again. Sorry again for being late, my bad. May isn't bad, just desperate. Enjoy if you can!

May's world came to a halt when she walked in on him. When she opened the door and saw Peter in the Spider-Man suit she freaked out, like any aunt would finding out that her nephew, only family member left, is a vigilante that risks his life day in and day out for no apparent reason other than to help people. She starts to shout, 

" What the Fu... " Peter turns around with wide eyes and tries to come up with any excuse as to why he is in the Spider-Man suit. 

" May, uh I can explain. Its just a uh custom. Me and Ned are preparing for Halloween and we're doing a superhero theme this year. " May knows his story is shit, she knows that every time its been Halloween he has gone as Iron-Man year after year, she looks closer at the suit and knows there is no other suit like that. It is the suit. 

" Stop lying to me. " she says

" I'm not.... " 

" Stop please. Please just tell me the truth. " 

" I'm sorry, I just thought I would be protecting you by not saying anything or that you would make me stop and I can't stop May, People need me. They count on me. " 

" Peter take off the suit, we need to talk and I can't look at you when you look like that. " 

" Okay, that's fair. Can you leave? " 

" No, how do I know that you won't climb out the window or something. Take it off now. " she demands 

" I can't. " 

" Why not? " 

" I don't have any underwear on. " 

" Still. I would rather you be naked then in that suit. " He looks around like he is searching for an answer but when he locks eyes with May she looks at him expectedly. With a sigh he hits the spider on the front and the suit goes lax. She seen him in glimpses but never this close or this long. She knew something was up when she walked in on him in his underwear before, he was jacked but kept his thing frame. But damn did he have definition. Her eyes travel further south and lands on him, god she never would have thought. It looks so fucking big to her, at least 9 inches and fucking thick. Peter smells her arousal spike but dismisses that thought when she clears her throat and tells him to sit on the bed. 

" Why do you do this? " 

" The avengers broke up, and any missions that are happening are following on to Mr.Stark, Mr.Rhodes, and Mr. Vision. What used to be a team of the mightiest as been reduced to a team of the few and they can't do it alone. Even before when they were whole no one looked out for the little guys, no one looked out for us May. Sure if aliens were to attack and they stepped up, but what happens when the world isn't in danger and everything is fine. What avenger is making sure people get home safely and aren't getting robbed or killed because they didn't give up there wallets. What avenger drops down when a kid crosses the street without looking and a truck driver doesn't see them. No one looks out for the little guy, I'm not going after big bad guys, I just want to help out the neighborhood. Someone needs to look out for the little guy." 

May is taken back, she knew that Peter was selfless but this is a new height. Sacrificing so much just so everyone can feel safe. She tries to focus on a response but with him so close, its hard. 

" Sweetie, that is noble of you but what happens when you get hurt? " 

" Mr.Stark helps me. " 

" Is that why he came here? You reached out for super hero help? " 

" Um no, he came to me for help in Germany. " 

" He dragged you into his civil war with the avengers! " 

" Its not as bad as it sounds, they were just going to talk everything out and then... " 

" And then everything escalated, what is stopping that from happening to you? 

" May I have help now, Mr. Stark is helping me. " 

" Peter I can't let you do this. You are all I have left, I love you too much to put my faith on Tony Stark in keeping you safe. " 

" No, please May. I'll do anything. " 

" Anything? " 

" Anything May. " 

" Prove it. " 

" How? " 

" Kiss me, kiss me like I'm your wife. " 

" What? " 

" You said you will do whatever it takes and that you look out for the little guy. None of the avengers are making sure I feel loved, no one is making sure I have someone by my side at night. You say the people needs you Peter, I have needs too. If you are serious, then prove it. Help me. " Peter doesn't make a move as he takes it all in. He never thought of May like that before, but she is attractive. He could do it, just like he said, he looks out for the little guy. He decision took too long to make and May got up from the bed and reached down for the suit on the floor. When she came up Peter back her into a wall and started to possessively claim her mouth. Sparring no time or effort to prove that he cares about her and wants her too feel loved once again, not just so he can prove he can be Spider-Man but because she deserves love. He proved his love with every prod of his tongue in her mouth, every stripe was a streak of showing his true sentiment. Soon May was lost in the feeling that she has long forgotten but missed oh so much. Feeling wanted and needed never felt this good though, she felt like she was on a cloud. Thoughts swimming and body buzzing with excitement, she can't stop now, she needs more. Peter breaks apart and pants, May grabs his hair and brings it her neck. 

" Please sweetie, I need you. I need your help, god please don't leave me like this. " 

" Okay. " He dives back into pleasing her all he can without escalating too much but May still wants more, even if it feels great with him marking her neck up like some high schooler, she still needs more. She pushes him back onto his back and straddles him, she feels every muscle of him; Including his hard on, she's getting high off of it, causing someone to need her so badly. She grabs him and starts stroking him. 

" I'll make you a deal: Fuck me and you can continue to be Spider-Man. BUT you have to make me cum or its a no more Spider-Man. " 

" Deal. " he states before flipping May over and getting on top, he has seen enough porn in order to know what he is doing. He figures he doesn't actually have to have sex with her if she cums from oral. He practically rips off her clothes and grabs a hold of her legs, placing them over his shoulder as he lays on his stomach and dives in.He spares nothing from his arsenal, pulling out every trick in the book to make May cum. Working her up more and more with every firm lick of her lips and every suck of her clit. He even presses in two fingers and tries his best to find her g-spot. He isn't that experienced so he never really makes contact, just grazes as he tries to guzzle her pre-cum she steadily leaks out. It tastes so sweet, he just can't help put suck down every drop with her clit being teased between his teeth as he takes long pulls. She is seconds away from cumming when he finally lands a single point on her g-spot, that one touch drives her over the edge, coating his mouth with her cum as she scream his name out. He pulls away so turned on, drunk off the cum her drank enjoying every bit of it gracing his tongue and sliding down his throat. He smiles as he says, 

" I did it. I got you to cum, I can be Spider-Man, right? " he asks as he pauses for breath. May hasn't came in so long from another lover, she needs more of it. 

" No sweetie, I said fuck me. Not eat me out so good my head spins, not suck my clit till I cum all over your mouth, not finger me till I coat your hands. " She grabs his neck and pulls him on top of her and wraps her legs around his waist, hands around his neck, mouths inches apart. 

" I said fuck me. " Peter has had his control slowly go down since the conversation began, but when his dick throbs with want and taps against her. He feels everything. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist her arms holding on. Her arousal is suffocating him at this point, its all he is breathing. Its all he needs before he thrusts into her. May give out a shocked gasp as if she never knew it was coming and it turns to a loud drawn out moan. Having only one other person breach her and it being so long, she is tight as hell. Almost straggling Peter to death, so tight and hotter than hell itself it seems. Peter couldn't ask for something better. He's so lost in lust taboo pleasure and he forgets that this was all for Spider-Man, thinking of only his pleasure when he rams himself into her repeatedly, over and over again and again. It feels so good, it feels so intense with his senses going haywire and only thing occupying him is May, everything is May. He smells her arousal and her cum on his own lips, hear her moaning with abandon with the only thing being said is his name, he can still taste her cum on his tongue it coating his mouth, feel her silky hot walls caress and tightness compress him in her, he can see her face wrecked and lust driven eyes blown wide hair in a mess as a sheen of sweat cover he forhead. She is close but he is closer, its too much for a 16 year old teen to be losing his virginity to his smoking hot aunt. 

" Fuck! May I. Shit! I'm close! " 

" Wait please just hold it a little longer I'm so close! " 

" I can't ! You feel too good May! " May knows that his is seconds from cumming when he closes his eyes, in a last minute effort she pushes him off of her and he cums all over her stomach and chest. Leaving almost no patch of skin without some amount on it. She fingers herself to completion. Peter collapses next to her when she is finished. 

" I'm sorry. " he whispers 

" what for sweetie? " 

" I didn't get you to cum, I can't be Spider-Man. " he admits in defeat. 

" Better luck next time sweetie. " May says with a smile, she looks over and sees his confusion. 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean your right, people need Spider-Man. But I need you. So you can be Spider-Man, but you still need to make me cum. " 

" Are you saying I get a second try? " 

" You can take as many tries at it takes to get me to cum, and then some. " 

" Thank you May. " 

" No problem sweetie, but we need to work on your endurance. You don't last long. " she teased

" Yeah sorry about that. " 

" Its fine, we just need to practice in the mean time. After all practice make perfect! " 


End file.
